septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Jessamine Diable
Jessamine has never enjoyed getting into conflict. She much prefers others to fight for her, using her arsenal of various summoned creatures. This was a trend shown by her from a very young age, when, instead of doing things for herself, she would convince various others to work for her, using her charms and promising certain favors. Of course, as soon as her parents found out, they put an end to that. The intrepid elf soon learned magery in the form of working with blood, bonding with all sorts of creatures and bringing them home. She traveled far and paid much to get the best companions she could. When Jess was 18, she left home and began to work in a brothel, learning to use her body to get her way. She left when she could learn no more, traveling around until she fell for a young man named Jaspar. They married when she was 24, and for a time, she was happy. They had two children, Henry and Tiana when she was 25. However, when the twins were almost two years old, something happened to Jaspar. He attacked Jess' parents, killing them along with Henry when Jessamine herself was away trying to bond with a new animal. She returned to find half her family dead, and Jaspar missing with Tiana. Jessamine's goal is to find her husband and take her revenge. She will stop at nothing to find him and rescue her daughter. Talents and Skills *Cooking *Cleaning *Childcare *Singing *Dancing *Hanky Panky Frickle Frackle *Painting, especially with blood. *Taming animals. *Cuddling with animals. *Feeding animals *Petting animals. Weapons *A staff that changes in color *A spellbook *A dagger Combat Skills and Abilities *Summoning Animals - She can only summon two normal animals and one special, two special, or four normal animals each preparation. She can only summon her animals using both her staff and book **Trinket - Brown Bear **Frost - Polar Bear **'Azoth - Hippogriff' **'Zotha - Gryphon' **Steelaan - Brown Horse **'Sstreethanx - Wyvern' **'Pain and Sorrow - Hyenas' **'Zora - Lizard-person' **'Kyuubi - Cursed Fox' **Hggrha - Ice Wolf **Zoot - Fox **Hatha - Wolf **'Fyrentynimer - Dragon' **Uut - Lion **Ssshahhshs - Snake **Raskas - Tiger *Summoning Familiar - She can summon this one at any time. Once a day she can meld with her familiar in order to gain enhanced strength, but it is very draining. **Okami - Spirit Fox *Blood Manipulation **Attack - She can crystallize her blood to form into shards to attack someone else. However it is very risky. **She cannot manipulate blood within someone else. Goals Revenge on Jasper and to find her daughter. For now, Jessamine wishes to survive. Personality She is very cocky and can be a bit of a bitch Weaknesses Every character needs these. Try to list at least three. Beliefs Gods <--- Doesn't have to follow these, Christianity, Buddhism etc. all still apply. Appearance Small paragraph about what they look like, where their accessories came from, etc. Background Background of your character, go into as much or as little detail as you desire. Category:Characters